


Free Throw

by ignite_pass_tetsuya



Series: Seirin Week 2015 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, one-on-one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignite_pass_tetsuya/pseuds/ignite_pass_tetsuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami has returned from his trip to visit his dad in America and spends the day with Kuroko catching up. Their wanderings eventually lead them to the famous court, and Kagami decides he wants to relive his favorite memory from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Throw

**Author's Note:**

> This concludes Seirin Week! I wish I hadn't been so stupid busy this week and could've had more time to write, but all things considered, I'm really proud of myself and EVERYONE who contributed this week! It's been a lot of fun, and I'm thankful I got to participate. Thank you to anyone and everyone who has read/reblogged/liked/left comments and kudos/whatever either here or on Tumblr; I can't put into words how much it means to have people enjoy these little fics. c:

Kagami and Kuroko were walking hand-in-hand with each other along the street, saying nothing at the moment, but choosing to just enjoy the presence of each other. Kuroko had picked Kagami up from the airport early that morning after his return flight from America and visiting his father. Kuroko had been looking forward to their reunion for the last month or so, and was elated to finally have Kagami back by his side.

Naturally, to celebrate his return, the pair had stopped by their favorite food joint for dinner. Kagami surprisingly ordered a little less food than usual, but still enough to fill himself plus a little extra for Kuroko. He swore the kid lived off of vanilla shakes, and that could hardly be enough.

As they walked back toward Kagami’s apartment, they passed _their_ court. It didn’t have their names on it anywhere, of course, but they had started referring to it as their own after enough memorable events happened on that particular asphalt. It held some of their most important memories. There was an unspoken agreement between them as they turned to head for the court.

“We seem to find ourselves here often, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko noted.

“Yeah. A lot has happened here,” Kagami said.

“Some events more memorable than others,” Kuroko said, looking up to meet Kagami’s bright eyes.

“Mhm,” Kagami agreed. “There’s one in particular I wouldn’t mind repeating, though…” He turned to face Kuroko, bringing his free hand up to brush his fingers along Kuroko’s cheek. Kuroko leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

The moment didn’t last, however. To Kagami’s complete shock, Kuroko actually pulled away from him.

“… Kuroko?” Kagami asked, concern tainting his voice. “Is something wrong?”

“Of course not, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko replied. “I just want to make you work for your reward.” He was wearing a smirk now, apparently enjoying teasing his boyfriend for once. It wasn’t something Kuroko usually did, but _when_ he did, Kagami always found it… well, cute.

Kagami stood stunned for a second, but couldn’t help breaking out into a fit of laughter. His voice echoed across the empty court, and it took him a moment to compose himself. It did not, however, erase the smile he gave back to Kuroko.

“You’re _so_ on, Tetsuya,” Kagami challenged, choosing to break out Kuroko’s given name. His boyfriend’s smile only grew in return.

They both removed their light jackets and laid them across the bench on the side of the court. Kagami reached into his bag and pulled out his worn-out basketball, spinning it on the tip of his finger before walking over to center court where Kuroko stood.

“All right, Tetsuya. What are your conditions?”

“Nothing complicated, Kagami-kun. All you have to do is prevent me from scoring.”

“Heh, okay then. Let’s go!” Kagami checked the ball to Kuroko, who immediately dropped into triple-threat.

Kuroko began to dribble with his right hand, choosing to gauge Kagami’s reactions first. He knew he would have to be cautious since Kagami knew all of his tricks, but he didn’t feel like losing this bet. So he made it known.

“I will win, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said simply.

Kagami’s eyes flicked to the side for a split second, but it was enough. He crossed over to his left hand and ducked down, using his Vanishing Drive to pass Kagami on his right side. He dribbled twice, stopping by the free throw line, and pulled up for a shot.

“Ah, shit! No way!” Kagami had been caught off guard and was now scrambling back to catch up to where Kuroko was. It didn’t take him long due to his long and strong legs, and soon he found himself jumping to attempt to block Kuroko’s shot.

“I’ll stop you!” he said, his in-game intensity shining through momentarily.

Kuroko said nothing in return, only smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, and let the ball fly. Kagami vaguely knew the mechanics, but even he hadn’t been able to stop one of Kuroko’s Phantom Shots yet. This time was no different.

Kagami watched, eyes growing wide in astonishment, as the ball flew past his outstretched fingers. He heard the swish of the net behind him and knew the shot had been perfect. _That sound_ was one you just knew as a player.

“I win this round, Kagami-kun.”

“Yeah… Yeah, I guess you do.” Kagami seemed disappointed at the outcome, walking over to retrieve the ball from where it lay under the net. However, Kuroko was rather enjoying himself and wasn’t ready for their game to end just yet.

“Now it’s your turn, Kagami-kun. If you score on me, then I’ll give you your reward.”

Kagami looked over his shoulder at Kuroko, the smile returning to his face with the prospect of a second chance.

“You’re on!” Kagami tossed the ball to Kuroko and ran to center court. When they were set, Kuroko checked the ball to Kagami, who almost immediately began dribbling. He looked straight at Kuroko’s eyes as he passed the ball back and forth between his hands, trying to see if he could catch his shadow off-guard that way.

Kuroko eventually dropped his left foot back to change his position. When he did, Kagami crossed to his left and tried to pass Kuroko on his right, just like Kuroko had done to him. Kuroko attempted to tip the ball out of Kagami’s hands when he was on his hip, but accidentally caught Kagami on the arm in the process. Kagami stopped his drive when Kuroko huffed out a breath.

“I fouled you,” he said flatly.

“We can just start over,” Kagami offered, already moving to stand back at center court.

“No,” Kuroko said, stopping the red-head in his tracks. “I fouled you, so you should take a free throw.”

“If I make it, does it still count for my reward?”

“Of course, Kagami-kun.”

“Awesome, I’m game,” Kagami said, walking to place the toe of his shoe at the faded white line in front of the basket.

He took a deep breath, readying himself for his routine. He dribbled the ball twice before spinning it in his hands and dropping down into his stance. But as he made to extend up and release, his vision suddenly went black as something covered his eyes. They were hands, small and slim.

He released the ball, already too far in his motion to stop, but immediately began to turn around in the offending grip, regaining his vision in the process.

“Hey! That’s not—“

He was abruptly cut off by a pair of soft lips covering his own as his face was pulled down slightly. Though the dark had bothered him seconds ago, he closed his eyes and brought his hands up to tangle in Kuroko’s soft hair that was slightly damp at the roots from the summer heat. Without question, he kissed Kuroko back tenderly, separating and coming back together again and again until they were forced to come up for air.

“What were you saying, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko said, teasing his boyfriend once more as they brought their foreheads together to rest against each other.

“Dunno…” Kagami said, his accelerated breathing tickling Kuroko’s nose. “I was a little distracted.”

“I apologize,” Kuroko replied before tilting his chin up to bring their lips together once again. When they broke away, Kagami looked into Kuroko’s eyes.

“Hey.”

“Yes?”

“Did I make the shot?” he asked, not even attempting to wipe the smirk from his features.

“I’m not sure, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, a hint of humor coloring his voice. “I was a little distracted.”

Kagami only laughed, pulling Kuroko into a tight hug. The smaller boy nestled his cheek into Kagami’s chest, the faint smell of cologne still sticking to it. He wrapped his arms around Kagami’s waist, enjoying the moment while it lasted, for soon they would have to head home.

When they eventually pulled apart, Kagami ran to grab his ball and quickly returned to Kuroko’s side, grabbing his hand and giving him another quick kiss. They gathered their things and walked away from the court, continuing their route back to Kagami’s apartment. Kagami’s hand was warm on his own, a constant relaxing presence that reminded him that he was cared about. He was loved.

They made small talk the rest of the way home, continuing to catch up over what they missed in their month apart. Even after they reached their destination, they sat up for hours in bed talking, cuddling, and yes, kissing, letting every touch show the love they felt for each other.

When they finally exhausted themselves to the point of falling asleep, Kagami pulled the blankets over them, letting Kuroko rest in the circle of his arms with his mess of blue hair taking its place on his chest. He kissed the top of Kuroko’s head, whispering a soft “I love you, Tetsuya” into Kuroko’s ear.

“I love you too, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko replied before letting his breath become soft and even, slipping into slumber.

With Kuroko in his arms, Kagami felt at peace. Everything felt right with the world, and he would give anything to make sure this feeling lasted forever.

The last thing he thought before drifting off was that, damn, it was good to be home.


End file.
